


Take My Damn Hand

by Philinda_are_my_otp



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philinda_are_my_otp/pseuds/Philinda_are_my_otp
Summary: Just a fluffy valentines day civilian philinda fic.





	Take My Damn Hand

Phil Coulson had never even dreamt of marrying anyone before he had met Melinda, but today that was going to be changed.

Phil has been dating Melinda May for almost a year now but he is sure she is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He loves everything about her. The way she pretends to suppress her emotions, when really she is the most loving person he has ever met. He loves the way she questions even the most simplistic things. He even loves the way she teases him for being so awkward and nerdy.

The day he decides to propose on is what Melinda would call a 'cliche, but Phil is a romantic and he chooses the most romantic day of the year : St Valentines Day.

The ring is perfect. The elegant gold band perfectly compliments the centrepiece - a small white diamond.

The only thing that isn't perfect is the plan. In fact he doesn't even have a plan. He has the perfect ring and the perfect woman but no plan.

So Phil decides to use the ancient art of improvisation.

Melinda is at work on Valentines day but they have a date planned after and Phil has arranged to pick her up when she is done.

Phil stands in front of the mirror and adjusts his tie. He has gone for a smart casual look as he knows Melinda will get suspicious if he decides to wear a whole suit.

He walks through the door and exits the house, he then jumps into his car, a red 1960s corvette named lola. It was his pride and joy. Melinda thought his attachment to his car was silly but as long as he had both Melinda and Lola he was happy.

He drove to Melinda's dojo where she worked as a martial arts instructor and waited in the car for her to finish working.

When she emerged from the building, she strolled up to the car, opened the door and sat down.

"Hey Phil" 

"Hi Honey" 

"So where are we going ?" she asked.

Phil had decided on the way to pick her up that he wanted to take her to the local walk for a short walk , followed by a picnic which in the midst of he would propose. 

"To the park" he grinned.

Melinda laughed," At least we are not going to one of your stupid Captain America exhibits again."

"Hey!", he exclaimed," they are not stupid."

When they finally arrived at the park, Phil took a picnic basket out of the trunk and once they had finished their leisurely stroll around the park, they sat down on the grass and ate the picnic.

It was only once they had finished eating that he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her.

He stood up and held out his hand for her to take hold of.

"Take my hand"

"Why" Melinda asked a hint of confusion evident in her voice.

Phil sighed ," I am trying to ask you to marry me so take my damn hand"

Melinda froze as Phil knelt down on one knee.

"Melinda Quiolan May, for almost a year now you have been the most amazing girlfriend any man could ask for but today i hope to change that" he spoke as he pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Melinda will you marry me?"

Melinda looked surprised, "Of course i will marry you, you dork!"

They kissed softly before Phil placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you Phil"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the promt - "Take my hand"
> 
> "why"
> 
> "im trying to ask you to marry me know take my damn hand."


End file.
